scratchpad_iiifandomcom-20200216-history
Mr. Conductor in Pokemon Puzzle League
Mr. Conductor in Pokemon Puzzle League is a crossover based on Shining Time Station and Pokemon Puzzle League. Contentsshow Plot George Carlin, Alec Baldwin and Michael Brandon star as the Conductors of Shining Time Station, as they play both Pokemon Puzzle League games in this 60 episode run. Cast The Conductors of Shining Time Station * Mr. Conductor 1 (George Carlin) - a Conductor narrating Season 1-4 of Thomas. * Mr. Conductor 2 (Alec Baldwin) - a Conductor narrating Thomas Stories from Seasons 5-6. * Mr. Conductor 3 (Michael Brandon) - a Conductor narrating Season 7 of Thomas. Pokemon Puzzle League Alumni * Ash Ketchum (Veronica Taylor) - the title character dated by Cardcaptors's Sakura Avalon and also behind Marina Barton and Macy. * Gary Oak (Jimmy Zoppi) - Ash's rival and boyfriend to a reformed Meilin Rae * Brock (Eric Stuart) - Pewter Gym Leader dated by Erika * Misty (Rachael Lillis) - Cerulean Gym Leader dated by Rudy * Lieutenant Surge (Madeleine Blaustein) - Vermilion Gym Leader dated by Sabrina * Erika (Leah Applebaum) - Brock's girlfriend and Celadon Gym Leader. * Koga (Stan Hart) - Fuchsia City Gym Leader who he and Aya (Lisa Ortiz) date Liza and Tad. * Sabrina (Lisa Ortiz) - Surge's love interest and Saffron Gym Leader * Blaine (Michael Haigney) - Cinnabar Gym Leader dated by Ms. Reiko * Tracey Sketchit (Ted Lewis) - a Pokemon watcher dated by Kodocha's Sandra Larson * Team Rocket (Rachael Lillis, Eric Stuart and Madeleine Blaustein) - a trio with Wobbuffet. * Giovanni (Ted Lewis) - the head of Team Rocket dated by Domino. * Ritchie (Tara Jayne) - an identical trainer dated by Madison Taylor. * Lorelei (Jayne Grand) - Elite Four Member. * Bruno (Madeleine Blaustein) - Lorelei's boyfriend and also an Elite Four Member. * Cissy (Tara Jayne) - Mikan Island Gym Leader dated by Danny. * Danny (Jim Malone) - Navel Gym Leader and Cissy's date * Rudy (Matthew Mitler) - Misty's boyfriend and Trovita Island Gym Leader. * Luana (Kayzie Rogers) - Kumquat Island Gym Leader * Drake (Scottie Ray) - Pummelo Island Champion and Luana's husband. * Falkner (Matthew Mitler) - Violet Gym Leader * Bugsy (Tara Jayne) - Azalea Town Gym Leader and prince to Maya Burlington. * Whitney (Megan Hollingshead) - Falkner's girlfriend and Goldenrod Gym Leader * Morty (Andrew Rannells) - Ecruteak Gym Leader * Chuck (Dan Green) - Cianwood Gym Leader with his unnamed Wife alongside. * Jasmine (Tara Jayne) - Olivine Gym Leader and Morty's girlfriend. * Pryce (Jimmy Zoppi) - Mahogany Town Gym Leader and Macy's grandfather who is with Sheila. * Clair (Megan Hollingshead) - Blackthorn Gym Leader dated by Lance. * Damian (Madeleine Blaustein) - a Kanto Backstreet Boy dated by Floella Thompson. * Alex Davis (Kayzie Rogers) - Alex Hartman's boyfriend * Koji (Ted Lewis) - Erin's boyfriend who deals with Keegan and Ramona. * Ken (Marc Thompson) - a PMC member, like Mary. * Casey (Kerry Williams) - Misty's friend who dates Zachary Evans. * Harrison (Wayne Grayson) - Litteroot Town resident dated by Luka. * Macy (Kerry Williams) - Ash's worst nightmare who dates Satchel. * Jackson (Anthony Salerno) - Tammy's boyfriend. Cartoon Network Characters * Double D (Sam Vincent) * Nazz (Erin Fitzgerald) - Double D's girlfriend * Mac (Sean Marquette) * Frankie Foster (Grey Delisle) Mac's Platonic friend * Blossom (Amanda Leighton * Bubbles (Kristen Li) * Buttercup (Natalie Palamides) * Ms. Keane (Jennifer Hale) * Professor Utonium (Tom Kane) * Dexter (Candi Milo) - Blossom's boyfriend * Dee-Dee (Kat Cressida) - Dexter's big sister Category:Pikachufreak Category:NatureRules1 Category:Ed Edd n Eddy Category:Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Dexter's Laboratory Category:Shining Time Station Category:Thomas The Tank Engine & Friends